musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver Momm
Oliver Momm is an Westfalian Producer and Remixer. He has a studio in Beckum, Germany, named Oliver Momm Productions. Music projects In the early 1990s he joined techno music, got his own projects The Creator and Federal Base. He also made his name with remixes, most notably Valerie Dore's "The Night" or Kool And The Gang's "Celebration". In 1998, he was part of the German dance campaign United Deejays For Central America, which collected donations with each sold release of "Too much rain". Oliver Momm Mixes Most famous and popular are his megamixes, once broadcast at the German radio station EinsLive in their Partyservice, moderated by DJ Piet Blank. His monthly mixes were in 1999 that popular and got illegally pressed and sold as hardcopy. Oliver Momm responded with a legal and official purchasable release called Oliver Momm Gigamix, release in spring 1999. All his monthly mixes are just for radio streaming, not released as hardcopy or download. So his mixes are offered for download - for free or illegally for paid. 2004 the saturdaily EinsLive Partyservice were substituted by EinsLive Kruising''where the Oliver Momm mixes were not broadcast or just rarely. In 2006 EinsLive end up the work with Oliver Momm because of modifications and changings of their broadcast program. The Partymix November 2006 were his last mix for now. Oliver Momm Partymix His monthly mixes, broadcast at the month's end, always named with the month's name and their club- and dance tracks. Total running to one hour, often parted with a break within to start a new or faster style. These party mixes always include Techno, Trance, House and Electrotunes, least of all black music styles. Broadcast at all months except December, where his Gigamix takes place. Oliver Momm Digimix Sometimes named for some less partymixes, just like the Digimix July 2000 or Digimix June 2003. In 2004, there were Digimixes broadcasted only. The 2004 digimixes differs from the partymixes because they have no break within, are in one go. With the exception of the Digimix April 2004 which has a break in the middle to start a Members Of Mayday Mix and has not latest club tunes mixed as usually are. It includes some past club tracks mixed with some 2004 released tunes. Oliver Momm Gigamix Often called as ''Oliver Momm Jahresmix, were the year end megamixes, crossing all over the styles. Beginning with slow R'n'B and Hip Hop tunes, ending in Techno, Trance and Progressive House tunes. Those megamixes extents in average 70 - 80 tunes. The tunes just sounds few seconds, partially a cappella. Oliver Momm said that these Gigamixes taking more time as a usual Partymix. Four to five weeks are the time slope to present a brilliant year end mix. The Gigamix 2004 were a harder work. Oliver Momm says the Gigamix 2004 would not usually exist because of the less releases in 2004. Never ever had Germany that less released as in 2004. Oliver Momm's special mixes In the meantime, Oliver Momm created some special mixes, played out of the comfort time. * MOM Megamix (2001) - produced to the 10th anniversary of the German rave party Mayday. Available on the jubilee compilation by Members Of Mayday. * Oliver Momm's Hitmix V 3.0 (2004) - mixed for Sash!'s best of album, broadcast on July 17, 2004 as Oliver Momm's last partymix * Depeche Mode Hitmix (2006) - includes Depeche Mode songs from 1997 to 2005, mostly with remixes only. Not available on hardcopy. Other DJ mix works Since around 2008, Oliver Momm delivers so called "mix blocks" for Antenne Bayern and its Antenne Bayern Samstag Abend Hit Mix, consisting of Oliver Momm's mix blocks, foloowed by moderation and some full length track. The mix blocks have a duration of 10 to 13 minutes and always consisiting of three popular and charts songs in almost full length mixed together. External links * Official homepage * Full discography at Discogs de:Oliver Momm Category:1966 births Category:German record producers Category:German DJs